movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayleyrella
With the evil Sedusa, the mischievous Fat Cat, the jealous Tiny and Dingodile, and a reluctant Yuffie and Tifa keeping her enslaved and in rags, Kayley stands no chance of attending the royal ball. When Aqua appears and magically transforms her reality into a dream come true, Kayley enchants the handsome Prince Garrett at the ball, but must face the wrath of her enraged stepmother when the spell wears off at midnight. Cast Cinderella: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Prince Charming: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Lady Tremaine: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Fairy Godmother: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Anastasia Tremaine: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; But unlike the original, she and Tifa can actually treat Kayley nicely when Sedusa and her group is not around and only act mean around her along with Tifa when Sedusa and her group are around, and she and Tifa can also be secretly friends with Kayley's animal friends as well, and she and Tifa helps the animal friends free Kayley from being locked in her attic room by offering to try on the glass slipper as a distraction at the end) Drizella Tremaine: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) (Same with Yuffie) Jaq: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Gus: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) The King: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) The Grand Duke: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) (As a human) Bruno: Pluto (Disney) Lucifer: Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; He'll turn good halfway in the end after the ball when Kayley expressed her sadness of being a slave to Sedusa's group and him, as well as the animal friends pointing out how Sedusa always treats him and Tiny like garbage all the time instead of being grateful to them, and he'll help the animal friends free Kayley secretly) Extra with Dingodile: Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) (Same with Dingodile) Lucifer's evil and serious side: Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Major the Horse: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Cinderella's Father: Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) The Messenger: Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven) (As a human) Mary Mouse: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Perla Mouse: Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) Suzy Mouse: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Other Mouse Friends: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Tikal, Cosmo the Seedrian, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Birds: Crows (Dumbo), Vultures (The Jungle Book (1967)), Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Kayley's Morning Wake-Up Chapter 2: Kayley's Chores/Dawson, Tifa, and Yuffie Accidentally Get Kayley in Trouble Chapter 3: The Ball is Planned/The Invitation Arrives Chapter 4: Making Kayley a Dress/Gathering Items with Secret Help from Tifa and Yuffie Chapter 5: The Dress Torn by Tiny and Dingodile/Aqua Helps Out Chapter 6: At the Ball/Meeting Garrett Chapter 7: Leaving Before Midnight/Tiny and Dingodile's Change of Heart Chapter 8: Find the Mysterious Maiden/Sedusa Locks Kayley in Her Attic Chapter 9: Hurrying to Free Kayley/Chasing Off Fat Cat Chapter 10: Trying the Glass Slipper/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Parodies